Intercambio de Trabajos
by Mari-Brief
Summary: Tratara sobre un cambio de empleo entre Marron y Trunks pasarán muchas cosas y sobretodo habrá diversión para reírse un poco. Mal Summary, sigo siendo principiante. Pasen y Lean! Segundo capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

_**Quiero decir antes de comenzar que DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a Toei Animation, si me perteneciera haría que estos dos sean pareja oficial…**_

_**QUIERO ACLARAR QUE TODO ESTA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE MARRON.**_

_**Lo que está en negrita son pensamientos de Marron.**_

**LA APUESTA**

Un día normal o eso creía yo, había una reunión donde se reunieron mis padres junto con los otros guerreros Z.

Perdón, no me he presentado soy Marron Jinzo, hija de Krillin y de 18, tengo actualmente 20 años y estoy trabajando diseñando junto con mi mejor amiga Bra, es decir, soy diseñadora; es un trabajo muy complicado ya que tengo que estar siempre pensando en nuevos diseños y aparte poder organizar bien todos los desfiles de moda, también contratar a modelos, a y una costurera profesional para que pueda hacer mis ideas en ropa real…

La verdad es que es mucho trabajo para dos personas…

Mis aficiones, bueno, ya se ve que me encanta diseñar, aparte de eso me encanta leer… Siempre que tengo un poco de paz leo mis libros. Aparte de eso, también me encanta ir de compras, según mi padre soy igual que mi madre. Y bueno ahora mismo estoy tomándome a pequeñas vacaciones y he decidido ir a la fiesta que organizó la señora Bulma y darles una pequeña sorpresa a mis padres, así que me estaba dirigiendo a la Corporación Capsule junto con…

¿Marron, estas? – preguntó mi amiga.

ehh… sí, ¿qué pasa? – le respondí algo despistada.

Que ya hemos llegado.- me dijo mi amiga Bra señalándome la C.C.- lo vez.

Al decir eso mi amiga juntas bajamos del coche, y a la vez lo guarde en una capsula HOI-POI.

Por fin podré ver a mis padres y a mi hermano después de dos largos años de gira…- me dijo mi querida amiga.

Yo simplemente sonreí ante el comentario.

Y por fin podré volver a intentar conquistar a Son Goten.- Bra lo dijo algo sonrojada.

Yo simplemente asentí.

Bra, ella es mi mejor amiga. Es hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos Trunks e hija de los Brief, de la señora Bulma y el señor Vegeta; que por cierto es príncipe es por eso que a Bra de cariño le suelo decir princesa, lo cual realmente es pero de un planeta ya no existente.

Ella está completamente enamorada de mi otro mejor amigo el joven Son, Goten el cual no le ha prestado mucha atención, a causa de ser igual que su padre, al ser despistado y no puede notar el gran afecto que ella siente cada vez que le ve.

Al dirigir mi mirada a la Corporación, el gran hogar que por cierto, por lo que veo habían vuelto a redecorar estos últimos dos años.

Marron.- Oí, mi nombre

¿Trunks?- me pregunté a mi misma, en voz alta y efectivamente era el al girarme lo pude comprobar, **no había cambiado seguía igual de…Bueno no importa.**

Si soy yo, ¿me recuerdas? – me pregunto dudoso mi amigo pelilila.

¡Claro que te recuerdo! – le respondí.

Menos mal, pensaba que ya me habías olvidado.- me dijo el hijo de la señora Bulma sonriendo, **esa sonrisa tan…**

¡Marron!- volví a oír mi nombre, y era mi gran amigo Goten.

¡Hey, Goten! Cuanto tiempo.- le respondí a mi casi hermano.

¡Hija mía, Marron! – otra vez oí mi nombre,** espera… ha dicho ¿hija? Eso quiere decir que…**

¡Mamá, Papá!- grité a la vez que iba hacia ellos.

Querida ha pasado tanto tiempo…- me dijo mi padre alegremente.

Solo pasaron dos años, papá.- le respondí algo insegura por mi respuesta.

Es una eternidad para tu padre, además podrías al menos haber hecho… ¡una llamada!- mi madre me dijo.

**Acabo de llegar y mi madre ya me gritó**.

Perdona mamá ya sabes es mucho trabajo y muchas veces no tenía ni siquiera tiempo para mi.- suspiré.- al menos podré tener dos semanas de vacaciones.- les comuniqué a mis padres.

Ya no Marron.- escuche mi nombre otra vez, era Bra.

¿Qué quieres decir, Bra? – le pregunté a mi compañera de trabajo.

Que ahora tendremos… ¡un mes de vacaciones! ¿No es genial? – me comunicó mi amiga… **¿contenta? A es verdad… me había olvidado el por qué mi amiga había planeado estas "vacaciones".**

Yo simplemente asentí.

Y para ti… ¿eso es mucho trabajo? –escuche una voz a mi espalda, seguro que es él.

Sí que lo es.- dije algo enfadada y al girarme no cabía duda de que era… Trunks.

Dices eso porque nunca trabajaste en una empresa muy famosa.- el me respondió ¿desafiándome? – es muy difícil tratar con una empresa como la C.C.- volvió a decir el don sabiondo.

Está bien Einstein, ¿Me estás desafiando?- pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Si, rubia.- remarcó esa palabra,

**Odiaba que me llamara así ya que según él las rubias somos tontas.**

Es una apuesta, pero claro.- tomó aire.- primero hay que apostar algo…- me dijo el pelilila.

Di, primero lo que se ha de hacer.- yo simplemente le respondí y **a la vez le** **mire desafiante a esos ojos tan…**

Un intercambio de trabajos de aquí a un mes cuando empieces a trabajar, con lo vaga que eres seguro que no harás nada en la corporación… bueno tienes de ayudante a Goten aunque… él también es vago, la C.C Con USTEDES DOS irá a la…- interrumpí a Trunks

**Decidí interrumpirlo porque si no…**

Primero, ¡NO SOY VAGA! Segundo, si contigo no se ha destruido la pobre "Corporation" conmigo tampoco y tercero: ¿tienes a Goten en una oficina, trabajando? - le pregunté extrañada.

Primero, eres vaga. Segundo yo se trabajar correctamente no como otra.- dijo mirándome.- y por último, si Goten trabaja es el vicepresidente y no hace nada es un vago pero lo contrato; por que cobra la mitad.- esa última parte lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Eres idiota, además por última vez ¡yo no soy vaga! Lo serás tú.-. le dije mientras le miraba desafiante.- que solo has de estar sentado en una silla con un café en la mano y firmando unos… ¡simples papeles!- finalmente acabe con una sonrisa de victoria pero, no se había acabado…

¡simples papeles! De esos "simples papeles" que tú dices depende toda la empresa…- él me volvió a responder.

Bueno está bien…-dije derrotada, el simplemente sonrió hasta que se me ocurrió… - pero tu…- a la vez que le iba a responder se le esfumó su sonrisa típica del Sr. Vegeta.- no sabes dibujar, no sé cómo podrías diseñar los perfectos diseños que hago yo y gracias a ti se ira mi fama.- hice una pausa para después continuar.- después tendrán que confeccionarlos y si no entenderán tu "arte" si se podría decir así a tu garabatos, no te lo diseñan para que después contrates a las modelos para que se los prueben y al final lo expongan en un desfile de moda…-suspiré- y después vender tus diseños en las tienda...- volví a suspirar.- lo harás todo mal, de eso estoy segura.-dije con seguridad.

Bueno… me va a costar dibujar pero no contratar a las modelos y lo demás…no se…- dijo dudoso el hijo de Bulma.

Idiota.-susurré para mí misma pero llegó a oírme

¡Oye! Bueno al final hay apuesta… ¿Oh, no? – me preguntó, la verdad no sabía que decir ya que yo no es que sea muy buena en eso de las empresas…

No lo sé.- dije.- por favor has de intentar dibujar mejor… ¿Sí?

Lo intentaré, y en cuanto que hay que apostar….

**Pude ver en su cara que estaba pensando, porque es tan...Espera, porque se acerca tanto…**

Si yo gano, fingirás ser mi novia durante medio año…- dijo el en un susurro a la vez que se alejaba y yo bueno… me sonrojaba.- y si ganas tu…

**Ya lo entiendo quiere que continúe la frase, pero que puedo hacer, ha de ser algo muy vergonzoso ¡Ya lo tengo! **

Tu.- le señalé.- te disfrazarás de mujer y no te podrás quitar el disfraz hasta que conquistes al mujeriego de…- señalé a Goten.- Goten.

¡eso no es justo!- gritó el Brief y todos se giraron a vernos, yo simplemente agaché la cabeza por vergüenza a la vez, Trunks me llevaba a otro lugar pero…

**¿Dónde me lleva? **

**Cuando llegamos pude observar una habitación espera, ¿¡ERA SU HABITACIÓN!?**

**Que pretendía hacerme…**

Por fin paz…- dijo, susurrando el Brief

**Oí lo que dijo y a la vez se quitaba la camisa, espero ¿¡QUE!?**

AHHHHHHHH! – grité como loca a la vez que me puse como un tomate.

¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó algo dudoso, pero pude ver que después lo entendió.- si es por esto -se señaló su torso desnudo- es porque tengo calor y no te voy a hacer nada, loca.- dijo a la vez que se reía.

¡IDIOTA! –le dije lo más fuerte que pude.

Nos quedó una conversación pendiente… así que Marron si tú quieres eso, no va hacer muy justo así que no fingirás ser mi novia por medio año.

**Que bien, suspiré.**

lo serás por un año enterito…- volvió a decir el pelilila

**Uff…menos mal… espera, ¿¡QUE!? DURANTE UN AÑO, ¡ESTABA LOCO!**

¡NI DE BROMA! – le respondía algo harta ya de sus jueguecitos…

Pero si tendrías el privilegio de estar con el joven más codiciado por ser guapo, inteligente y rico…- se alagaba a si mismo el hijo de Bulma.

**Bueno eso era cierto pero… espera, ¿¡que estoy pensando!?**

Y además, con decir solo eso insinúas que perderás.- me respondió el chico.

¡No perderé! – simplemente se me ocurrió responderle eso…

**Pero enserio él era el único, si el ÚNICO que me sacaba de mis casillas…**

Si claro…- ¿dijo con ironía?- así que… ¿hay trato? – preguntó el príncipe a la vez que me daba la mano.

Trato hecho.- le respondí a la vez que le correspondí la mano.

**Oh Kami, en que lio me he metido, solo tú sabes que pasará…**

_**NOTA DE AUTORA**_

_**HI! Que tal estáis? **_

_**Quiero decir que me ha salido más largo de lo que pensaba pero… siempre quise ver esa parte de " amor y odio" de TRUNKS Y MARRON**_

_**Se me ocurrió esta historia haciendo un examen, ¿curioso, no?**_

_**Bueno gracias por leer esta historia espero tener pronto tiempo para subir la segunda parte **_

_**(Quiero aclarar que espero que esta historia no me ocupe más de 10 capítulos…)**_

_**También me gustaría decir que este no es mi primer fic pero sigo siendo principiante.**_

_**y… PLEASE REVIEW y también acepto críticas para poder mejorar la historia pero que sean constructivas.**_

_**Me despido y muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**PD: puede que haya un poco de BRAXGOTEN:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de empezar quiero decir que decidí saltarme las pequeñas vacaciones de Marron, quizás más adelante las publique en la misma historia o tal vez en otra, el caso es que lo principal es su intercambio así que no le tomare importancia a sus vacaciones, bien y también quiero comentar que …**

**_Antes de comenzar que DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a Toei Animation, si me perteneciera haría que estos dos sean pareja oficial…_**

POV MARRON

Después de haber tenido que pasar tantas cosas por las vacaciones ha llegado el momento, he quedado con Trunks para vernos y cambiar nuestro Trabajo en una pequeña plaza en la Ciudad del Este, donde ahora mismo estoy alojada.

Ahora mismo estábamos caminando para ir hacia allí.

Marron, en serio no me puedes dejar con mi hermano porque... es mi hermano y no podré trabajar con el tranquilamente, al menos me hubieras dejado con mi Goten.- decía Bra algo nerviosa ya que tendría que lidiar con su hermano en un Trabajo complicado para el joven.

Lo siento mucho Bra, por haberte implicado en esto pero... tu hermano me obligó a aceptar el intercambio.- dije algo preocupada porque estaré en una empresa muy conocida, ¿y si lo hago mal?

Se perfectamente que estás nerviosa Mar, tu tranquila que ya verás que será muy fácil trabajar en la C.C.- le respondo lo que pensaba Marron, ya que podía adivinar lo que pensaba Marron, a través de su expresión.

Bra, por algo no quisiste quedarte con la C.C ¿no? Siempre me decías que sería estar sentada en un lugar donde tendrías que estar todo el día con un café en la mano y firmar unos papeles raros, por cierto que no sé qué firmar es decir ¿sí o no? ¡Bra ya me estoy estresando! – dijo Marron a los cuatro vientos ya que, Bra le había dejado sola a causa de haber visto a Goten entrar por la entrada.- ¡Bra hazme caso! – Gritó Marron.

POV BRA

Marron me estaba explicando algo, pero… no podía olvidar a Goten es tan tierno que… ahora me lo estoy imaginando a Goten entrando la puerta esto es increíble, espera está entrando realmente.

¡Goten! – grité tan alto que puede ver a mi querida compañera tapándose los oídos, mientras yo corría hacia el.

Hola, princesa.- el me saludó, al decir eso sentí cosquilleos siempre me saludaba de esa forma tan especial, yo simplemente asentí y me abalance hacia él y el recibió el abrazo.

Las manos fuera Goten.- dijo mi hermano, ¿por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo?

Claro, Trunks.- simplemente le respondió el Son.

POV TRUNKS

Al llegar, y ver a mi hermana tan "abrazada" a mí "querido y por lo que veo cariñoso" amigo de la infancia no pude evitar intervenir.

¿Y bien, Bra donde esta Marron? – pregunte mientras que a la vez buscaba a mi "querida" rubia.

POV BRA

Estaba… ¿aquí?… mierda, me la he dejado.- dijo Bra acordándose que al irse corriendo detrás de Goten, dejo a su amiga hablando sola en un… ¿Dónde exactamente era?

¡Maldita Bra, te voy a matar! – me decía Marron, corriendo hacía mi y por lo que veo muy enfadada…

Lo siento Mar.- dije a punto de llorar, al fin y al cabo siempre funcionaba con todos y mi amiga no sería la excepción.

Bien, de acuerdo.- dijo ella ya tranquilizada y sonrió.

POV TRUNKS

Bien, dejando todo eso atrás, empezamos el lunes el intercambio y Marron te lo he dejado un poco más fácil, sencillo o como lo quieras decir.- dijo Trunks con una sonrisa, típica de Vegeta.

Bien, quieres un ¿gracias? Pues no lo tendrás.- dijo Marron con una… ¿sonrisa de victoria? Esto no se quedará así…

Emm… chicos después las discusiones ahora, lo que toca ¿sí? – dijo mi hermana en tono de "hazme caso o te mato".

Bien.- oí decir a Marron.

Entonces, habéis hecho una apuesta, y no habéis implicado.-decía Bra que a la vez se señalaba y a la vez a Goten.- así que como nos habéis implicado, según me conto Marron apostasteis algo, ¿por cierto que fue? – dijo a la vez que nos miraba con picardía especialmente a mí.

Nada importante.- oí decir a la pequeña rubia a la vez que se ¿sonrojaba? Al ver eso noté que yo estaba igual.

Bueno no importa, ¿no Bra?- dijo el inocente de Goten, ya que no sabe que él está implicado, y la verdad es que MUY implicado.

POV MARRON

Si eso mismo.- dije para evitar las cuestiones de la pequeña peliazul.

De acuerdo.- noté como suspiró.- bueno no importa, así que un intercambio ¿eh? Será interesante ver a mi hermano dibujar.- dijo Bra a la vez que se reía y Trunks ponía esos lindos pucheros… espero he dicho ¿lindos?

La verdad es que sería divertido poder verlo.- dijo Goten interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Bien entonces hasta el Sábado querida y que gane el mejor, es decir, yo mismo.- dijo el pelilila en tono orgulloso.

Ya lo veremos.- dije a la vez que sonreía una sonrisa maléfica, no me lo esperaba ni yo misma.

Marron.- me susurró Bra.- ¿quieres que haga algo para que ganes? Ya sabes… unas pequeñas trampas y dificultades para mi hermano.- me decía mi amiga, sin saber que si su hermano perdía Goten también lo haría.

Y en respuesta simplemente asentí.

POV GOTEN

Me pregunto que estarían susurrando esas dos…

Pstt… Goten, haz lo que quieras en el trabajo, ya sabes haz lo imposible para que Marron no gane.- me susurró mi mejor amigo.

Claro.- simplemente le respondí dudando.

Marron, te quedarás en mi caso ¿no? - dijo la linda de Bra.

Claro como quieras.- simplemente le respondió la rubia.

Goten ¿te gustaría quedarte, tu también? – me pregunto un poco sonrojada la peliazul.

Y antes de que pudiera responder Trunks me había interrumpido.

No Bra, el quiere estar tranquilo en su casa ya sabes con su "papi y mami".- dijo Trunks

No, tranquilo me las arreglare para dormir tranquilo.- le respondí al pelilila y me dirigí hacia Bra.- claro que me quedaré Princesa.- le respondí y le sonreí.

Entonces arreglado, os quedareis en nuestra casa durante el tiempo de la apuesta.- dijo Bra.

No, no Bra ¿Y papá? Digo papá porque a mamá no le importará.- dijo Trunks.

Ya me las arreglaré.- dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia mi.- Hay una habitación libre al lado de la mía, ¿te gustaría dormir allí? – me preguntó.

Claro, porque no.- le respondí a la vez que sonreía.

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

**_Bien después de no sé cuánto tiempo sin actualizar estoy aquí, me gustaría agradecerles a todos por sus reviews y también gracias por leer. _**

**_Y me despido, espero actualizar pronto._**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Saludos._**


End file.
